


A Sense of Such Thing

by thewritingsloth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Smoking, lip's legendary cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Helene is fascinated with the way Lip smokes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece about the prompt "imagine your OTP sharing a cigarette".

Helene didn't smoke.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried; she had been young once, after all. It was simply that nothing about smoking had ever really appealed to her.  
But she had to admit... there was something about the way Lip's cigarette was dangling from his mouth. It matched his personality.  
She watched him as he blew a cloud of thin smoke in the air, before taking another puff. He was shirtless, in the middle of the bed, the covers underneath him. The sun was no longer shining through the window; it had become a silent Chicago evening.

He looked calm, but lost in his thoughts. Helene often noticed the worried look in his eyes, the furrowed brows, but generally preferred not to ask explicitly, opting for the actions before the words in order to make him feel better.

"Can I share your cigarette?" she demanded.  
Lip instantly turned on his side to face her.  
"You smoke?"  
She shook her head no.  
"I don't. But whatever." A smile appeared on Lip's face as he gently held the cigarette between Helene's lips.

The first puff made her cough slightly, and she heard a chuckle coming from besides her. The second, however, turned out just right: she could almost feel the light fog making its way to her lungs.  
She breathed in the scent of the smoke: it reminded her of _him_.  
"Good?" Lip asked her, as his other hand found a place to rest on her bare upper thigh.  
"Yeah. It's..."  
"Liberating?"  
"Exactly. A sense of such thing."  
Helene watched Lip finish his cigarette before his eyes roamed over her body, underwear being the only thing separating them.

She definitely felt like Lip was liberating, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
